To produce 2-3 liters of antisera to the isolated hemagglutinins of A/PR/8/34 and A/FM/1/47. The necessary developmental studies have been conducted so that this is now technically feasible. To prepare 2-3 liters of antisera to all the known neuraminidase and hemagglutinins of man and animals except the following: N2, H3, H0, Heq1, and Heq2. To conduct research and developmental studies as mutually agree with the Project Officer to determine the technical feasibility before proceeding with the production activities.